scHooL LiFe!
by AkariShimai
Summary: Gaia High School... Tempat para tokoh kita bercokol menuntut ilmu... Bagaimanakah jika cinta dan intrik campur tangan? My first fancfict at FF VII. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


Disclaimer: Meneketehe! Author gak punya Pe-eS. Yang Author tau di Advent Childrent cuman Cloud nyang cakep, Tifa yang bikin jeles, ama Reno yang bikin Author ngakak-ngikik. Oh ya, pengarangnya Full Metal Panic juga. Soalnya Author gak begitu apal ama nama-nama di Advent Children, jadi Author campur aja ama yang Author tau..(buat ngeramein)

* * *

Love at the School

Chappie Ichi

* * *

Di Gaia High School.

Sebuah bola mata berwarna hitam memandangi lekat-lekat pemandangan di depannya.

Pegunungan berwarna kuning.

Eh bukan deng, rambut, soalnya ada serat-seratnya.

Rambut jigrak untuk lebih tepatnya. Runcing-runcing.

Gadis berbola mata hitam itu tersenyum. Lembut sekali.

"Tiii.. Faa…" panggil sebuah suara di telinga Tifa. Kontan, gadis itu melonjak bangun. Membuat kursinya rebah ke lantai dengan bunyi "Bruk" yang aduhai.

"Pp.. Pak Reno..? Ada apa pak..?" tanya Tifa gugup. Kaget, tau-tau aja ntu orang udah ada dibelakangnya.

"Aduuhh… Kok kamu liatin Strife mulu siihh…? Saya cemburu loh gak diperhatiin waktu ngajar…" goda Reno sambil duduk di atas meja Cait Sith. Cait Sith yang duduk di belakang Tifa manyun. Gak suka pandangannya kehalang pantat guru bejat yang satu ini.

Selain Cait Sith, satu kelas ketawa ngakak.

Cloud yang ngerasa disebut-sebut noleh ke belakang. Tifa ngerasa mukanya habis terbakar diliatin Cloud. Malu.

"Saya merhatiin bapak kok.." Tifa nyoba ngeles.

"Kalo gitu, coba kamu kerjain soal di depan," perintah Reno sambil cengar-cengir ala Aming X-Travaganza.

Tifa noleh ke papan tulis. Mukanya putih nyaingin kaen kafan waktu liat panjang en belibetnya ntu soal.

TELULITLULITTILUTSELULITLULIT. Bel istirahat bunyi. Tifa mendadak jadi cinta mati ama si bel.

Reno monyong. "Huuu… Bel gak ce-es an! Baru aja saya mau ngerjain Tifa.."

Refleks, Tifa melototin itu guru. "Bapak bilang apa?"

"Ah nggak.." elak Reno sambil keringet dingin. Meskipun cakep en baik, Tifa bisa cadas banget kalo dibikin marah! Secara gitu loh, anggota unggulan dari ekskul tinju..

Reno langsung ngabur. Cait Sith udah ngilang sedari tadi. Gak mau kehilangan waktu buat malak anak-anak lain.

Cloud juga udah lenyap.

Tifa menatap bangku Cloud dan menarik nafas. _Selaluuuu… saja begitu! Kalau istirahat, dia pasti pergi entah kemana.._ keluh Tifa dalam hati lalu pergi menuju kantin untuk membeli roti.

* * *

Langit biru dengan awan yang berarak-arak adalah suatu pemandangan yang biasa bagi seorang Cloud Strife.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya indah.

"Strife kun.." sebuah suara ramah menyapanya.

Cloud berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. Lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Aerith senpai.." balas Cloud setengah menggumam. Menunjukkan wajah bekunya yang biasa.

Aerith tersenyum manis. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Kau boleh memanggilku Aerith saja."

Cloud mengangguk kaku. "Tetapi kau kakak kelasku."

Aerith tertawa. Dia berjalan maju lalu duduk di sebelah Cloud.

"Menatap awan lagi?" tanya Aerith.

"Hn," Cloud hanya mengangguk.

Aerith tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Kau selalu menatap awan. Apakah awan-awan itu begitu menarik bagimu?"

_Menarik karena dirimu,_ batin Cloud. Tapi dia menyimpan jawaban itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hn," jawab Cloud lagi.

Aerith menarik napas lalu mengikuti Cloud menatap awan. Keduanya terdiam dalam kedamaian siang hari.

* * *

Di kantin, Tifa sendiri lagi sibuk sikut-sikutan buat jajan roti.

"HEEEEEHH ITU ROTI GUAAAAHHH!!" teriak Chidori nggak mau kalah (lah? Full Metal Panic nyantol disini toh?).

Bruk! Tifa terhempas oleh senggolan mautnya Chidori. Tapi dia nggak ngerasa tepos.

_Heh? Sejak kapan lantai jadi empuk ginih? _Batin Tifa bingung.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara berat di balik punggung Tifa.

Tifa membalik punggung. Sesosok raksasa nyasar berbaju MIB menyangga Tifa beberapa senti dari lantai.

"Eeehh… Iya pak Rude… Saya nggak apa-apa…" jawab Tifa salting. Malu ketahuan jatuh.

Rude memandang lurus ke depan.

"Kamu mau beli roti?" tanyanya.

"Iya pak," jawab Tifa sopan.

"Rasa apa?"

"Nng.." Tifa tampak berpikir sebentar. "Krim strawberry.."

Rude menggeser tubuh Tifa yang mungil. "Tunggu disini sebentar."

Rude langsung ngegrasak maju gantiin Tifa. Jelas dong murid-murid pada kabur semua. Kegusur ama badannya Rude yang kayak traktor idup.

"Mau pesan apa pak Rude..?" tanya Zack, murid yang lagi piket jaga kantin.

"Roti isi krim strawberry," jawab Rude tegas.

Zack bengong.

"Apa pak?"

"Roti isi krim strawberry," ulang Rude. "Apa kurang jelas?"

"Je.. Jelas kok pak!" jawab Zack. _Buset! Nih guru demennya stroberi?? Kagak keliatan dari wajahnya_, batin Zack.

Zack pun ngebalik badan buat manggil temennya. "WOOOIII SAGARA!! ROTI ISI KRIM STROBERI SATU!!" teriak Zack.

"GAK USAH PAKE TOA DEH!! KUPING GUE NORMAL!!" bales Sagara ilang cool sambil ngelempar roti isi krim strawberry satu.

"Hup!" Zack nangkep ntu roti malang dengan mulusnya. "Nih pak. Harganya Rp. 1.200,-"

Rude naikin alis. "Rupiah? Mata uang baru yah?"

"Tauk tuh pak! Tanya aja ama Authornya," jawab Zack.

"Heeehh.. Rupiah ntu mata uang negara gua tauk!!" jawab Author yang mendadak nongol.

"HUSH!! BALIK KE ALAMMU SANAH!!" usir Zack en Rude pake toa. Jadilah Author mental lagi ke depan kompie.

"Ini," Rude ngulurin duit ke tangan Zack trus balik lagi ke tempat Tifa.

Tifa duduk dengan manisnya di bangku kantin. Begitu liat Rude bawa roti, Tifa langsung senyum. Ngebuat Rude blushing seblushing-blushingnya.

_Ukh!! Pikiran macam mana pula ini..? Dia muridku!! _Rude menjerit dalam batinnya.

"Ada apa pak Rude?" tanya Tifa polos ngeliat muka Rude merah kayak dicocol sambel. "Apa anda sakit?"

"Yy.. Yaah.. sepertinya begitu.." jawab Rude gelagapan. "Ini rotimu," Rude menjulurkan roti krim favorit Tifa.

"Waaahh.. Terima kasih pak!" ujar Tifa kegirangan.

Rude langsung ngebalik badan. "Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu."

"Tapi uangnya?" Tifa cepat-cepat ngerogoh kantungnya.

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja saya memberikannya padamu," jawab guru Sastra itu dengan punggungnya.

Di kejauhan, Zack merhatiin semua kejadian itu sambil cengo'.

"Woi bangor!! Cengo' aja lu kerjaannya!" protes Sagara yang sibuk grasak-grusuk ngelayanin pembeli.

"Sag Sag, lu liat gak kejadian yang tadi?" Zack nanya sambil noel-noel Sagara.

"Wuenak aja lu manggil gua sag sag. Emangnya gue Sagu??" bales Sagara. "Mang kejadian apa sih?"

Zack masih ngeliatin Tifa yang mulai berjalan pergi sambil geleng-geleng.

"Nggak.. Nggak apa-apa kok…" jawab Zack.

END OF CHAPPIE ICHI!

* * *

A/N: Widiwww.. Akari masih belum bagus yah bikinnya..? Gomenn… Soalnya Akari bingung gimana mo namatin chapter yang ini..

By the way naik ojheg, tungguin chappie ni (2) dari Akari yah! Yang jelas ada tentang ekskulnya si Cloud..

Review Please!


End file.
